1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device which is capable of performing wireless communications by a plurality of types of wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been suggested a wireless LAN connection method between two communication devices, each of which is capable of performing a wireless communication according to “Near Field Communication” protocol (hereinafter, referred to as “NFC”) and a wireless communication according to wireless LAN protocol.
In particular, in a case that the two communication devices are allowed to approach closely to each other, the wireless communication by the NFC is started therebetween and the exchange of information required for a wireless LAN connection is performed. The wireless LAN connection between the two communication devices is established based on the exchanged information and a data communication by the wireless LAN is performed therebetween.
In recent years, portable communication terminal devices such as a multifunctional portable terminal and a tablet terminal have been in widespread use. By using the above technique, for example, the following can be achieved. That is, the wireless LAN communication is established between a communication terminal device and a printer via the NFC and then a printing data is transmitted from the communication terminal device to the printer via the wireless LAN to allow the printer to perform printing.
In order to print an image file and the like stored in the communication terminal device with the printer, it is required that a to-be printed file is processed to have a format which can be handled by the printer and the processed to-be printed file is transmitted to the printer. This data processing is generally performed by an Operating System (referred to as an OS) in the communication terminal device. The types of files which can be subjected to the data processing depend on the type of OS. Some OSes are capable of performing the data processing for various types of files, and other OSes perform the data processing for only limited types of files. An example of the former is Windows®(registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation) and an example of the latter is an Android®(registered trademark of Google Inc.) (the same is applied to the following description as well).
The Android is one of the major OSes installed in the portable communication terminal device in recent years. In the Android, for example, a file in JPEG format (hereinafter referred to as “JPEG file”) is a support file supported by the OS, and the OS is capable of performing the data processing for printing of the JPEG file. On the other hand, files in PDF format, DOC format of WORD®(registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation) (the same is applied to the following description as well), and the like are non-support files which are not supported by the OS, and the OS can not perform the data processing for the printing of each of the non-support files. As described above, since the OS can not perform the data processing for the printing of the non-support file, the non-support file can not be transmitted to the printer and can not be subjected to the printing without any process.
Therefore, even when the wireless LAN communication can be established between the communication terminal device and the printer according to the NFC protocol, the types of files, which can be transmitted to the printer and then can be printed, are limited by the OS.